


Steamy Affairs

by cadkitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cumshot, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Steam Room Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows the rules - all of the nuances - that accompany a little manly experimentation in the steam room. Only, he never expected the steam room at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to be the place he'd try them out himself. And the person? Well that's more of a shock than he anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy Affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yami304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami304/gifts).



> from my tumblr Avengers fic request post: http://cadkitten.tumblr.com/post/119687115883/avengers-prompts  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Various by Dir en grey

Steve threw one last punch at the bag and huffed out a breath as it connected solidly with the sand-filled cylinder. His hands ached just enough to tell him he should be done with his workout. Wiping some sweat from his brow, he turned away and made a beeline for the benches. Unwrapping his hands, he paused long enough to shove his things into his bag and sling it over his shoulder, heading for the locker room.

After all of this time, he still wasn't sure why S.H.I.E.L.D. felt it necessary to have locker rooms, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking he needed to use them whenever he was here. And, if he was honest, he enjoyed the perk of being able to go out the other side clad in only a towel and find himself in a steam room that invariably seemed to place him down a few levels and just make him 'one of the guys' once he'd entered the door. Knowing he wasn't being looked up to was definitely an advantage of it. No one expected Captain America there... just good ol' Steve Rogers would do.

He ditched his bag into the locker, hastily removing his sweat-stained t-shirt and shoving it into the locker. Next went his socks and shoes, his black sweat pants and then, blessedly, his underwear. Hastily, he fastened his towel around his waist and retrieved another, smaller, towel from his locker before shutting it and hurrying down the aisle to the far door. One quick check to make sure he was heading out the right door - he'd absent-mindedly gone out the wrong one once and it hadn't ended well - and then he was out into the hot tub area. Ten quick steps and he shoved open the door to the steam room, slipping inside and closing the door behind himself with a soft click.

Glancing around, he found it was achingly empty in here today. Not a single other person as far as he could tell through the steam. That was fine. It was what it was. He ditched the towel from around his waist, placing it on the upper bench and then climbed up, settling on it and placing the other towel to the side. If there wasn't anyone in here, he didn't need to cover himself for them.

The steam replenished, the hiss of it filling the room starting out the familiar sounds Steve was used to by now. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he took in deep breaths of the steamy mist. Already, he was sweating, the heat forcing the issue with his body. Giving it a good ten minutes, he got up, picked up his bigger towel and slipped out the door to the little shower enclosure. It only took a few moments to rinse off with the cooler spray and then he covered again, departing the area and going back to the steam room.

He didn't look around this time, just climbing back up to his spot, tossing the towel on the seat and settling down. He stretched out his body, arms behind his head and his muscular torso rippling as he felt his back pop a few times. One leg stretched out and then the other before he eased himself back into a comfortable position, legs spread and his shoulders and head against the wall, hands resting on his thighs. 

It was only then that the air cleared enough for him to notice someone else was there as well. Before he could stop himself, he hissed out, "Tony?" as he squinted through the steamy air, a little shocked to see the other in such a place. _Especially_ when he had a steam room of his own. It took a few seconds of Tony's outright amused look before he realized he was utterly on display. Hastily, he grabbed the smaller towel and tossed it over his lap, hunching over the way he had been when he'd thought someone might come around.

"Nice... very nice," Tony managed between amused chuckles. Steve shot him a sour look and then muttered, "I thought I was alone in here."

"Oh, it's fine." A smirk spread across Tony's lips as he shifted around and then laid back across the bench, his feet up and knees bent.

Steve found himself wishing that he'd chosen to sit just a few seats to the right of where he had, knowing he'd be getting an eyeful of everything Tony had to offer if he had. Oh... he knew the etiquette, the signs to see if another guy was interested in a little manly session or not. Not that he'd ever implemented it here at S.H.I.E.L.D. before. In fact, he'd never been the one to start it anywhere... only the one on the receiving end of the questioning looks, the spread-eagle manner of sitting that gave him an eyeful of whatever the other man was offering. And more than once, he'd given in, too. Never as far as he wanted, but as he'd learned the signals, watched other men give them to one another, he'd learned how to encourage the other man to jerk himself off in front of him... and how it was only polite to bare his own arousal once it occurred from the acts. 

The thought alone sent shivers up his spine and he found his nipples hardening into little perked-up pebbled as he sat there. Some part of him was actually debating doing this... going through with some of the signals and seeing if Tony responded to any of them. Not that he had the slightest clue what he'd do if the other reciprocated in any fashion, but his mind told him he'd figure it out really quick once the ball was rolling... only that he had to start it in motion to find out.

Tony shifted, stretching his arms above his head and slowly pushing his hips up off the bench until Steve heard a few satisfying crackles of Tony's back and the other eased himself back down again. He left his arms over his head and Steve couldn't help but stare, watching as sweat traced sweet lines down over Tony's collarbone, across his peck, and then down into the light smattering of hair in that delicate hollow of his armpit. Steve's breath caught and he found his toes were flexing against the bench under his feet. His pulse was thrumming and he could already tell that his body was redirecting blood flow southward in preparation for his arousal. 

Canting his hips slightly, Steve gave in just the slightest bit. He settled and then coughed into the crook of his arm before easing his arms up above his head again, clasping his hands together and spreading his thighs a bit more, knowing the little towel would do nothing to keep him concealed from Tony with the other lying down like he was. Just as he'd thought would happen, Tony turned his head to look over at him and Steve quickly closed his eyes until he could barely see, hoping to make Tony think his eyes were closed. 

Steam billowed up between them and he reached down, bypassing the towel, and grasped his sac, lightly tugging on it and making sure he was still doing it as the steam cleared enough for him to know Tony was still looking in his direction. He pulled them a few more times and then let go, waiting on Tony to do anything... to say something horribly sarcastic and mood-killing, perhaps. But no words came, though Tony did continue to watch him.

Taking one more chance, Steve shifted his hips, flexing himself until his cock started to swell in response. Grasping the head of it in his palm, he gave it a good squeeze and then moved his hand away, revealing his mostly hardened cock very obviously to Tony's gaze. 

He watched the other man lick his lips and then, blessedly, _finally_ , reach down to loosen his towel. He flipped it open and lowered the leg closer to Steve, his eyes finally coming up to watch Steve's face instead of much lower on his body. "Is this what you wanted to see?" he all but purred out.

Steve's breath caught and his cock flexed hard, straining for a few seconds before he calmed himself enough to move his own towel out of the way, casting it aside on the bench. There was no denying a thing anymore and he didn't want to given the fact that he was finally being graced with all of Tony's body bared to his gaze. The other's uncut length rested against his lower abdomen, swollen with his desires and already glistening at the tip. His sac was tight, even in the heat where it should have been hanging much lower, which told Steve all he needed to know. He'd either been turned on this whole time or he had gotten very close to his edge, very quickly.

Glancing toward the door, Steve forced himself to stop thinking about them being interrupted and instead just go for it. He'd thought about something like this time and again... one of his squad or another of the team... even Tony himself a time or two. And now here he had one of them, naked and hot and bothered, right in front of him. There was no way he was wasting this opportunity. 

Sliding his hand down, he grasped his own length and slowly began to stroke. His hips arched and his legs strained as he moved up from the bench for a moment. Easing back down, he spread his legs even more and moved to where Tony could see everything perfectly. No matter what part he was after to jerk off to, he'd have the ability to see it.

It didn't take but a few more seconds before Tony followed right along behind him, his hand sliding down over his sweat-covered abdomen before he palmed his cock and gave it a few good tugs. He let it go and moved down further, squeezing his balls hard enough to groan, and then moving two fingers back to rub across his taint. His breath came out in short pants as his eyes avidly tracked every movement Steve made. When he showed him his hole on perfect display, Tony grunted and his cock flexed away from his body before wetly plopping back down. His toes curled and he grabbed his dick again, hand twisting over his length as he watched Steve.

Steve pulled on his balls with one hand, the other steadily jerking himself off. He knew this couldn’t last nearly as long as he wanted it to, but he also didn't want to risk not seeing Tony shoot his load while they were in here. He wanted... no, he needed, to toss him his hand towel and have him wipe up his leaving with it only so that he could add his own to it... and maybe - just maybe - do unspeakable things with it later. 

The thought fueled him on and he let out a few rasping breaths before he grabbed the seat next to himself and pumped his hips in the air a couple of times, dick straining in his hand. He could cum already, right now, just from the thoughts he was having. But that wasn't enough. No, he wanted to actually experience those thoughts first-hand. His ass settled back against the seat and he let go of his dick to run his hands up over his torso, pinching nipples, and then sliding through his own armpit hair before he raised his arms over his head again and then slowly stood up. His cock stood out proudly from his body as he pushed his hips forward and then chanced it and began to flex his muscles, watching Tony's reaction. He'd never gone this far, never done something so vain before while copulating in any manner, but it seemed to suit who Tony was at heart and he thought it just might push him over the edge toward desperately needing to cum rather than just the aching want he saw on his face now.

Steam shot up between them and Steve turned around, waiting on it to go down and listening to the sound of Tony's hand on his cock and the wet slap of his balls against his thighs with every movement. As the steam eased, he heard Tony's low groan and then, "Bend over, show me everything then."

Wetting his lips and then smirking to himself, Steve eased himself down so that his hands were on the bench and his ass was in the air. He gave it a few seconds before he reached back and spread his cheeks, showing himself in a way he never would have dared with anyone else besides the man currently jacking off to the visual aid of his body. The sound of Tony's self-pleasure sped up and Steve finally spoke up. "Don't you dare cum until I can watch you do it."

"Then," Tony's breath caught and the fapping sound grew quicker, "I'd turn around real quick... ah... if I were-" Tony cut himself off with a raw moan and Steve turned around just in time to see Tony bring both legs up, feet flat on the bench, knees bent, and then shove himself up, straining for a few glorious seconds as his hand worked his cock double-time. And then another choked sound and he was cumming, thick spurts of jizz shooting across his stomach and chest. His entire body rocked with it as he kept stroking, his movements jerky and sharp now, built to help empty his balls rather than encourage his orgasm. 

Steve wasn't even completely aware of how quickly his own hand had come down to his cock and started stroking until he started to feel the buildup of his own orgasm in the pit of his stomach. Not yet... no, not yet. If he was going to do this, he needed to do it the way he'd imagined or he'd live to regret having cum too quickly to accomplish it. No matter how horny the visual of Tony losing it was, he had to wait. 

With a grunt, he finally stopped jerking off, his cock informing him a second later that he was a huge bastard for having stopped as it strained and kept flexing in a way he couldn't quite get under control. He was close... oh so very, achingly, close. He grasped his hand towel and stepped down both levels, coming across just as the steam puffed up again. He plopped the towel down on Tony's hand and cock, watching him as he murmured, "Wipe up."

Tony wasted no time doing exactly as he was asked, wiping up all the cum from his body, even getting the bit that had been running down his side. Once he was done, he smirked and reached out, draping it over Steve's stiff length and smirking up at him. "I read minds... now do it." His voice was sultry, filled with promise and Steve couldn't have stopped himself even if he'd wanted to at this point. 

Reaching down, he grabbed hold of the towel, wrapping it around his cock and jerking his length with it, Tony's cum smearing over his cock as he did. Excitement raced through Steve's body and without even thinking, he began to thrust in opposition to his own stroking movements, fucking his cock into the towel repeatedly. It didn't take but under a minute before his muscles began to stiffen and then, blessedly, relief rushed through him, stark and unyielding. He let the first shot of cum go within the confines of the towel, gave it another good thrust, and then pulled it back, letting his cock twitch as he shot the rest of his load out onto the edge of Tony's bench, right next to the other's side. 

Tony shifted, easing himself onto his side and tilted his head up. Without a word, he opened his mouth and Steve didn't have time to hesitate. He pushed his cock into Tony's waiting mouth, slowly fucking it as he completed his orgasm, moving until it became too intense to do so anymore. Stopping, he shivered and then tilted his head back, breathing out a quiet, "Ah, yeah."

With a few more good sucks, Tony let Steve's cock slip free of his mouth and he grinned up at the other man as he eased himself back down on the bench. "You've been eating lots of fruit... I like it."

Steve nearly choked at the words and then managed a short laugh, shaking his head at Tony's brashness. 

Tony wiped sweat from his brow and then gave Steve a slight smirk. "So... _the_ Steve Rogers knows all the signals."

Reaching for his towel, Steve pulled it around his waist, clutching the hand towel near the knot of the one around his waist. He gave Tony a cocky look, raising his chin a bit. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Stark." And, with that, he turned and exited the room, head held high, feeling better than he had in months.

**The End**


End file.
